Rose
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: "E se ela não gostar de mim? E se me achar feio, pobre ou chato?" "Ela é sua filha, Ronald!" "E se achar feio, pobre e chato?" One-shot fofinha sobre Rony e Rose.


Rose

"E se ela não gostar de mim? E se me achar feio, pobre ou chato?" "Ela é sua filha, Ronald!" "E se achar feio, pobre _e _chato?" A primeira filha de Rony está vindo!

Capítulo Único (Pov's Rony)

Algumas pessoas têm a mania de dizer que os dias mais especiais das vidas delas, começam de um jeito _especial_. Eu tenho a mania de dizer que isso é bobagem.

Por exemplo, se você me dissesse que o dia que eu acordei desorientado e queria voltar a dormir, seria o dia mais especial da minha vida, porque era o meu casamento, você acha que eu acreditaria? (Que a Hermione não ouça isso!)

Então, voltamos ao inicio: dias especiais são como dias normais que terminam de um jeito que gostamos. Só tinha um problema... Alguns dias normais não são muito _bons_.

Eu sei bem dessas coisas.

- Acorda, Rony – resmungou uma voz do meu lado, naquela manhã. Eu escutei Hermione claramente, mas minha vontade de levantar era tanta, que continuei fingindo não ter ouvido. Péssima idéia.

- ACORDA, RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! – ela poderia ter dado somente esse grito, mas, sendo quem era, ela tinha pegado a varinha e feito o colchão virar.

Resultado: eu estou no chão, com um colchão amassando minha cara contra o tapete que Bichento dormira. Ótimo.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e desci para a cozinha, mas hoje não senti o cheiro dos ovos e bacon que eu tanto gosto – não era à toa, Hermione estava sentada na cadeira, praticamente estirada. E parecia absurdamente cansada.

Usava um vestido rosa claro com uns desenhos de rosas vermelhas. Ah, e estava com uma enorme barriga de grávida – mas isso são só detalhes.

- Por que não fez o café? – perguntei, sentando-me na cadeira em frente a ela.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse absurdo.

- Ah, não sei... – ela ironizou – Tem razão, mesmo estando com uma barriga do tamanho de uma melancia, enquanto carrego um ser vivo, eu deveria levantar, com dor nas costas, e cozinhar o café da manhã da majestade.

- Seria ótimo – respondi alheio a tudo, pegando o Profeta Diário.

Hermione me fuzilou com os olhos: - Você, Ronald, tem a sensibilidade de uma rocha.

- Hm, elas não são muito sensíveis – respondi quase automático. _Puxa, não é que Percy publicou sua matéria sobre fundo de caldeirões?_, pensei comigo mesmo.

E senti um pãozinho me acertando na testa. Olhei revoltado para Hermione.

- Por que disso? – perguntei.

- Você também tem a inteligência de uma rocha – ela comentou entediada, como se não estivesse surpresa com o fato. Eu franzi o cenho.

- Bom você vai ou não fazer o café? – senti meu estomago roncar – Estou em frase de crescimento, necessito de comida, meu amor.

O "_meu amor_" aparentemente não amolecera Hermione – e eu não ficava surpreso com essas coisas – que retrucou com raiva:

- Essa sua fase de crescimento só se for para os lados da sua barriga, da sua má educação e da sua burrice! – ela praticamente berrou – Além do qu...

Mas ela interrompeu a própria frase, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga e dizendo, desesperada para mim: - A bolsa estourou!

Ela esperava mesmo que eu entendesse o que isso queria dizer?

- Que bolsa? – se você analisar bem, a frase de Mione não fez muito sentido.

- A bolsa que segurava sua inteligência, que ignorância... – resmungou ela, enquanto andava até o telefone e discava um numero que não consegui ver.

Passados alguns segundos, ouvi uma voz berrar do outro lado:

- ALÔ? – era feminina.

Hermione afastou rapidamente o _feletone_ da orelha – não sei por que, quero dizer, tinha-se que gritar para falar ao _feletone_, não? – e depois o aproximou para falar:

- Não precisa gritar, Gina, estou te ouvindo claramente, agora, será que você poderia me levar ao St. Mungus? – Gina falou algo que dessa vez não consegui escutar – Sim, é, a bolsa estourou e a anta do seu irmão nem se mexeu.

Resmunguei palavras incompreensíveis. Ora, estava quieto em meu canto! E que maldita bolsa era essa?

Hermione virou-se para mim e falou: - Vá até lá em cima e pegue a bolsa que preparei para quando o bebê fosse nascer.

Corri até o quarto que arrumamos para o bebê e peguei uma bolsa branca em cima da mesinha. Desci e entreguei a Hermione, que me olhou feio, dizendo:

- Carregue e aparate no hospital – ela ordenou, parecia até minha mãe.

E, como parecia minha mãe, imediatamente obedeci. Segurei seu braço, e rodando, aparatei-nos na frente do St. Mungus. Entramos na recepção e andamos em direção a mulher atrás do balcão – Maggie, dizia a plaquinha.

- Com licença, estou em trabalho de parto – disse Mione para Maggie.

A mulher rapidamente disponibilizou uma cadeira de rodas para minha esposa e os médicos a levaram rapidamente para uma sala. Eu fiquei parado ali, no meio do saguão, me perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

Eu definitivamente não entendia dessas coisas.

- Rony! – gritou a voz de Gina.

Vi ela entrando com Harry sorrindo ao seu lado. Tiago, o filho de dois anos deles, no colo de Gina.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – perguntei. Que dia esquisito!

- Como assim "o que estamos fazendo aqui", minha amiga está tendo um bebê neste momento! – disse Gina incrédula.

- Hermione está tendo nosso bebê? – minhas mãos seguraram com força meus cabelos enquanto eu olhava desesperado para Gina e Harry.

Tiago Sirius sorriu pra mim, com seus dentinhos pequenos e seu rosto inocente. Até ele parecia querer me dizer como eu estava sendo leso.

No instante seguinte estava correndo pelo hospital em direção a Ala de Parto, chegando lá, segurei pelos ombros a primeira enfermeira que vi e berrei na sua cara:

- CADÊ MINHA MULHER?

A mulher loira arregalou os olhos castanhos para mim e parecia me achar decididamente louco.

- Rony! Rony! – gritava a voz de Harry, as minhas costas.

Ele apareceu correndo, ofegando, e Gina corria o mais rápido que conseguia com Tiago.

- Desculpe-nos, Anne – disse Harry após olhar no crachá da mulher – ele está meio nervoso, não é nada.

A mulher foi se afastando rápido, como se quisesse sair logo dali, e parecia ter uma cara de medo.

- Rony, se controla cara, a Hermione tá em alguma dessas salas tendo seu filho, daqui a pouco ela sai de lá – tranqüilizou Harry. Gina sorriu ao seu lado.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER ISSO?

- Pára, pára de gritar, criatura de Deus! – irritou-se Gina, ela parecia a ponto de passar Tiago para os braços de Harry só para me dar um soco.

Calei-me. Andei, praticamente me arrastando, até as cadeiras da sala de espera para pais.

- Já decidiram o nome do bebê? – perguntou Harry. Ele sentou também, junto com Gina.

- Não, só sabemos que é menina, Hermione insistiu em fazer um negocio trouxa lá, ultra_-bom_ – dei de ombros.

Gina revirou os olhos, como se soubesse de algo que não sei.

- Se chama ultra_-som_, Rony – riu-se Harry.

Sacudi os ombros, indiferente ao nome, outra coisa me preocupava agora. Os minutos passaram, e o tique-taque que o relógio pendurado na parede fazia já estava me chateando. Caramba, que demora!

Minha filha estava nascendo... Nascendo, agora, nesse instante! Ai, meu Merlin... Será que ela será ruiva? Ou morena? Terá olhos azuis ou castanhos? Será uma sabe-tudo ou uma jogadora de Quadribol?

- Senhor – chamou uma enfermeira, olhando para mim – você é o senhor Ronald Weasley?

- Eu mesmo – falei me levantando.

- Sua esposa aguarda no quarto 104 – ela sorriu gentilmente para mim, antes de continuar seu caminho por esses corredores, que de repente pareciam muito assustadores.

Meus pés pareceram prender ao chão.

- Vai lá, Ron – disse Harry, me olhando esquisito – Aparecemos daqui a pouco.

Eu continuei plantando ao chão. Vamos lá, Rony, anda, cara! Não é tão difícil assim. Esquerda, direita, esquerda, direita. _Nenhum movimento_. Meu corpo parecia travado.

- Rony, Hermione está te esperando com a sua filha – irritou-se Gina, a vontade dela de me socar parecia crescer.

Soque-me, uma voz dentro de mim berrou, talvez, assim, eu ande!

- O que foi, cara? – perguntou Harry, colocando a mão no meu ombro esquerdo, a testa franzida em preocupação.

Comecei a andar em círculos: - E se minha filha não gostar de mim?

Os dois, e até Tiago, me olharam esquisito, como se eu tivesse sete cabeças ou um braço a mais.

- E se me achar feio, pobre ou chato? – minha voz parecia à beira do desespero aos meus ouvidos – E se me achar feio, pobre _e_ chato?

- Ela é sua filha, Ronald! – Gina parecia muito com Hermione nesse momento.

- E se me achar idiota? – ignorei totalmente o comentário dela.

- Eu te acho – resmungou Gina, irritada e emburrada.

Ela andou até mim, deixando Tiago no colo de Harry, e me empurrou. Meus pés pareceram desgrudar do chão como raízes desgrudando da terra.

Comecei a andar em direção ao quarto. Cem, 101, 102, 103... Cento e quatro. Respira fundo. Coragem. Determinação. É só um bebê, não o King Kong... Coragem.

Quando abri a porta analisei rapidamente o quarto. As paredes e o chão eram brancos. A cortina e os lençóis eram brancos. A roupa que Hermione usava era branca. O... _Embrulhinho _que Hermione segurava era branco.

Tentei me sentir feliz ao ver a cor rosa do vestido de Mione, que estava pendurado na cadeira. Rosas vermelhas, rosas vermelhas, esqueça o embrulhinho _branco_.

- Olá, Ron – disse Hermione – venha ver nossa filha.

Aproximei-me devagar. Um pouco de medo naquela hora, admito. Mais tarde eu iria rir disso – Hermione _já_ parecia rir disso.

Sentei na cama ao seu lado e espichei o pescoço para ver entre as mantas _brancas_. Lá tinha um ser pequenininho e miúdo. Os poucos cabelinhos eram castanhos e cacheadinhos. A pele era branquinha, com umas poucas sardas.

- Essa é nossa filha, Rony – disse uma obviamente emocionada Hermione.

Ok, em geral eu diria que Hermione _é_ uma pessoa emotiva demais, mas, nesse momento eu me sentia ocupado demais – e emocionado demais – para pensar no fato.

A garotinha abriu os olhos e vi que eles eram azuis escuros – eram os meus olhos, _meus_. Não importava se fosse ser uma sabe-tudo ou uma jogadora de Quadribol, ela era minha filha, e isso bastava.

- Qual nome você quer colocar? – perguntou Hermione.

Fiquei surpreso em saber que ela perguntava a minha opinião, o cara da rocha, mas pensei. Olhando em volta, pensei num nome para minha filha. Não foi muito difícil achar a resposta, assim que meus olhos bateram no que parecia ser um simples vestido de Hermione.

- Rose – respondi – Rose Weasley.


End file.
